


So I was Thinking (Fan Fiction concept. World building mostly.)

by Embersnight



Series: Embers ideas/ guide of stuff for fanfiction. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: Basically, What if every single Minecraft world was on one big world and there is some funky stuff about the world barrier that makes it possible for a player to get past it? TL;DR Minecraft world barrier but different. (also, just a concept. Feel free to use but Credit would be nice, just for the world border being passable. If not, that is okay too. :) )
Relationships: None
Series: Embers ideas/ guide of stuff for fanfiction. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	So I was Thinking (Fan Fiction concept. World building mostly.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Minecraft fanfiction writer/ reader community. :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Minecraft+fanfiction+writer%2F+reader+community.+%3A%29).



Okay, so every single Minecraft world in one huge Minecraft world which is the Minecraft overworld. The Nether and End dimensions are different dimensions and are also shared but because they are other dimensions, plus the End is literally ilands in the void, it is fairly easy to keep separate. To keep Minecraft players from finding the world barrier, during early development, the far lands were put in place to stop the player from leaving their world. During later development, when the main Minecraft hub (for servers and such) the far lands were removed True world borders were put in place. They would turn the player around, away from the border, and stop them from getting out of their world because every world is different and it could cause major problems that the hub solved for interworld travel. If a player is determined enough they can get past the world barrier and into what is referred to as the far lands because easy naming which is a no respawn zone with stuff for future updates and new or unused momb's for example, Giant zombies, the old zombie pigmen, and the lovely mooblooms. All momb's are Nutrual, so passive until aggravated, and can be breed, if breedable in game/ could be breedable in game. It is super dangerous because it has lot's of bug's and I you want to add this in, Herobine because sure, I guess. Either way you are basically in hardcore mode and stuff is super glichy and wonky. Everything else in that game stays the same. You could also find/ build a nether portal to get to the old nether version and could also probably get to early minecraft/ cavegame.

Kay, that is it. Hope you like the concept! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably use this latter but feel free to use the concept though credit when credit is due is nice. Have a nice rest of your day/night/ afternoon/morning/ evening/ random Fanfiction browsing. :)


End file.
